User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/One Minute Melee - Bowser vs Spider-Man
An Update Thingy! Originally when I started writing OMMs I had a character select screen (CSS) hinting at battles I planned on writing. Long story short, I'm not doing that anymore. Reason being is that I don't like the process that I have to go through because of the CSS. Whenever I feel like writing an OMM I have to sit down & look at the CSS to decide what I'm going to write and then the OMM has to be based around those two character when really I just want to write whatever I want about a fight between whoever I want whenever I want to write it & not have anything dictate what I can & can't write. I'll still probably do some of the battles I was going to do on that select screen but I'm no longer doing solely the ones that were on it. Also, it's likely this will be the last OMM I write. This is mostly because I think if I make the fights I write DBXs instead of OMMs I don't have to adhere to a time limit which is a bitch to work with when you're writing these. So I'll be switching to DBX once we know more about the show. Onto the Battle! TWO FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1 MINUTE MELEE! The scene is the top of Bowser's castle, where Princess Peach is kept tied up, hostage. Bowser enters the room. Bowser: Muhaha, this time Mario doesn't stand a chance. I've got millions of minions guarding the perimeter. He won't get in & he won't save you. The Mushroom Kingdom will soon be mine. Outside the caste, Spider-Man webs himself to a vantage point outside the window of the room they are in. He sees Bowser but not Peach. Spider-Man (Quietly): Is- Is that Rhino? Spider-Man stays where he is & watches to see what is happening. Peach: Mario will save me, I know he will. Bowser: We'll see. Bowser leaves the room. Spider-Man now sees the tied up Peach. Spider-Man: What? A Princess? Just where did Dr. Stange's spell send me? Spider-Man swings into the room through the window. Peach: Mario? Is that you? Is that a new suit? Spider-Man: New suit? Yes. Mario? No. Let me help you. Spider-Man frees Peach. Peach: Thank you. But who are you? Spider-Man: Me? Why I'm your friendly neighborhood-'' Before Spider-Man can finish his sentence Bowser smashes through the door. Destroying it & most of the wall surrounding it. Bowser: 'THE PRINCESS IS MINE!' Without hesitating Bowser sprints towards Spider-Man at full speed. Spider-Man prepares himself. Bowser begins to attack. '''THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!' FIGHT! 60 SECONDS REMAINING! Spider-Man falls to his knees & brings his back to the ground as Bowser's attack flies over him. Bowser lands on the ground & turns around. His back now close to one of the castle walls. Spider-Man gets to his feet & shoots webs at Bowser. Pinning his arms to the wall. Spider-Man then attaches webs to the ground & uses them to propel himself towards Bowser smashing into him & sending him through the wall & plummeting to the ground. Spider-Man turns to Peach Spider-Man: Get out of here, quickly! Peach runs for the door as Spider-Man jumps through to hole in the wall to go after Bowser. 50 SECONDS REMAINING! Spider-Man lands at the bottom of the castle. Bowser is nowhere to be seen. Spider-Man: You know. I’ve seen some messed up reptiles but you are by far one of the ugliest. You’re also one of the spikiest. Spider-Man begins to feel a tingle in his brain. He then, without hesitation jumps high into the air as Bowser attempts to bash into him. Spider-Man lands only to be grabbed around the neck by Bowser who starts violently smashing Spider-Man into the ground. 40 SECONDS REMAINING! Bowser then throws Spider-Man at the castle at full speed. Spider-Man hits the castle & falls to the ground just under him. He stands. Before he can do anything Bowser smashes into Spider-Man forcing him through another wall of the castle. Spider-Man is sent flying across the room. He brings himself to his feet & sees Bowser again charging towards him. Spider-Man leaps out of Bowser’s path. He shoots a web at one of Bowser’s arms & pulls it, turning Bowser around to face towards him. Spider-Man then shoots another two webs, one onto Bowser’s stomach & the other onto his legs. 30 SECONDS REMAINING! Spider-Man pulls Bowser towards him. He brings his leg up & kicks Bowser once in the face & again in the stomach. He webs Bowser’s chin & pulls it to his knee. Spider-Man then unleashes a fury of punches & kicks onto Bowser. Spider-Man brings his leg toward Bowser’s head in an attempt to kick Bowser who grabs his leg & start’s swinging Spider-Man around & slams him into the ground. He throws Spider-Man slightly into the air & unleashes a breath of flames at him. 20 SECONDS REMAINING! Spider-Man begins falling back down towards Bowser. Once he gets to Bowser’s feet he jumps on him crushing him into the floor. Bowser backs away from Spiderman. While a black oozy substance crawls toward Spider-Man & engulfs him. Spider-Man gets to his feet. His suit having changed from red & blue to black & white. Spider-Man: Yo! Scales! I’m not through with you yet. I’m just getting warmed up. Bowser turns to face Spider-Man only to be greeted by an extremely powerful punch to the jaw that sends him flying. 10 SECONDS REMAINING! Spider-Man runs after Bowser and grabs him out of mid-air before he can hit the floor & throws him full force into the ground. Spider-Man begins webbing bowser to the ground. Spider-Man then flings himself into the air & catapults himself into to Bowser at full speed. K.O. Spider-Man jumps off of Bowser, webs him into a ball & begins moving towards the castle. Spider-Man: Let’s show those minions what happens when you mess with me. '' '' Any and all feedback is appreciated. I'll admit this one isn't my best but I'm still eager to hear what is thought about it. Category:Blog posts